


Gabine

by pertines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pertines/pseuds/pertines
Summary: I usually don't publish stupid shit like this so I apologize for my behavior but it had to happen





	Gabine

It is limitless, it is stretched, it is squirming and it is growing every second. Stacked layer over layer. Glistening from a generous coating of sugary, filmy soup. Snapped up tight between strings, bulging between them. Feel it fondle you. Press itself flat against you. Pierce you, gorge on your flesh. You’re on a platter, you know, wrapped in a sweet layer of foam. Flies celebrate you. So much you mean to their world: they welcome you as their house, their home, raise their young in you, breed inside of you.

Do not doff your gloves for me. People are motivated by two things—listen to me, two things—sex and money. Try getting a man to do something not involving either. His spirit will not be in it. You’re the same. You have to survive.

… No.

No, that’s not right. That does not suit you very well, we both know it. Survival is inevitable, as miserable as it sounds, but it isn’t up to you. We’ve opened this bag many times already.

Your meat has warped and bled beyond any capacity for humanity. There is no kinder a way I can think to put it. You are diseased. This is my diagnosis.

Investigate. Prod your bloat. I’ll wait.

Doesn’t something inside you want to scoop it up and stuff it all back inside? Only curious. It wasn’t a suggestion.

You’ve been encroaching spaces you should never visit. I scold you as if you have a choice. Someone else has removed from you the pain of choice. Easily the worst affliction a man will ever suffer: indecision.

Stuck on a stick, immobilized only so you are more easy to imbibe. What’s inside? What have you got crawling around inside your skin? Under it? Splitting you down the middle would be the easiest method, but I’m not exactly sure of where your middle _is_ anymore. We could wrap you up tight. Or slice you apart, bit by bit, extracting everything good from you at our own pace. Slow and deliberate.

Don’t cry. You can’t cry if you are upset. If you’re happy, please continue. We love a good show.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't publish stupid shit like this so I apologize for my behavior but it had to happen


End file.
